<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frenzy by mmpseud1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040001">Frenzy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmpseud1990/pseuds/mmpseud1990'>mmpseud1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasy, Gangbang, Group, Multi, Prolapse, Size Kink, Stretching, belly bulge, gaping, throating, train</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmpseud1990/pseuds/mmpseud1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to get rid of an incubus' curse, Anna is going to have a bad weekend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frenzy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna rose from the rosepetaled water, skin a gleaming burgundy, black hair plastered back from her head. 19, the village’s chosen for the year. Greeted by her handmaidens, who began her luxurious christening. Body hair shorn, then adorned with perfumed oil. The whitened patch under her arms shined as she raised them for the razor, accenting the gentle curve of her torso. Tiny, darkened nipples dripped oil-as did the lips of her sex, rolling droplets down her ass. Her face was adorned with makeup, eyelids drawn to winged points, lips painted a sensual red. </p>
<p>As the courier invited her out of the tent, he saw no fear reflected in her deep brown eyes. She knew what was expected from her: Malus had cursed her village years before, infecting the male population with his incubus’ maddening lust. Though Malus was defeated, there was only one way to stave off an apocalyptic fury: a young woman was chosen from the community to face the demonic fury of the menfolk. </p>
<p>	Anna didn’t know what exactly happened in these orgies, but she was given an overview after being selected. She was to down a series of salves that afternoon, containing painkillers and aphrodisiacs. Her attendants gave her a basin of a creamy salve, and were insistent that she absolutely slather her cunt and ass with them, and watched as she downed the rest of the bitter goo, checking the bowl to monitor her intake. After cleaning her body, she was to be led to the tent, where the menfolk had removed their amulets and had likely been drinking for hours.</p>
<p>	They leered and catcalled as she entered, but as a local beauty she had heard that before. She felt real fear, though, as the collar was fastened around her neck, the metal chain cutting a cold line down her back. The menfolk were before her on loungechairs and couches, most stripped to their loincloths, hairy bellies and scars bared in the dim candlelight. Masks adorned their faces, but she could tell from some shapes the bodies of the candlemaker, the cobbler, the scrawny librarian, the musclebound blacksmith.</p>
<p>	Though she expected to be manhandled, they began sweetly. They nibbled at her earlobes and neck, caressed town her sides and legs. She felt hands from all over and smiled sedately-the drugs were doing their work, pleasure buzzing from their caresses. This pleasure only intensified as they began rubbing harder, rhythmically, stoking her pert breasts, a thumb pulling at her lip, fingers probing closer and closer to the tingling areas between her legs. </p>
<p>	Opening her eyes again, Anna saw half the menfolk of the village surrounding her, fondling her flesh, the top half of their faces hidden behind masks. The odor of sweat and beer overwhelmed her faculties, and under their loincloths Anna saw their cocks pressing tented poles into the thin fabric. She’d been told this was their way-the Incubus fed on their essences, and the urges to make life all people have were corrupted towards violence. Grown to inhuman size and throbbing with lust, the men all began peeling their garb to the side. </p>
<p>	She was told about them beforehand, but under her bliss she still felt a bit of revulsion at their pink girth, crossed with veins, the purple head perched atop with a tiny slit leaking clear fluid. Some were the size of her thigh, others barely larger than a finger. All of them steadily dripped, nearly steaming with bestial heat. Anna adored the caresses until a switch flipped-it was as if the air had reacted to their cocks. </p>
<p>	One man pulled her chain, yanking Anna’s head down to his cock, a veiny footlong monster. As she was told, Anna made a fist around the shaft, traced her fingers on his balls (quite large- bigger than tomatoes in her family’s garden, she guessed) and began licking the musty pre from his member. He groaned in supplication as she licked all around, using her fingers to smear the spit and sex fluid into a frothy lubricant. She placed her lips in an O, and took the cock in her mouth-tongue slowly caressing the underside-and with a musty inhalation from her nose, bobbed her head as far as she went.</p>
<p>	Normally a girl inexperienced as Anna would sputter or choke or vomit, but the drugs were working-just as they were as two other men probed deeper in her, pushing past the dripping folds of her sex into her cunt directly, another slowly working a lubricated finger into her tight ass. Anna moaned against the dick, and spurned on by the pleasure began working harder, bobbing faster, shifting her hands of the handles of other cocks near her, brought to a frenzy as the fingers in her cunt and ass probed and darted in and out and…</p>
<p>	As she came for the first time, a drug-assisted, vision-whitening spasm, the first man shot his cum down her throat, bypassing her mouth to deposit a scalding blast into her stomach. As he extracted his slimy member, he simply handed the chain to another, and Anna repeated the gesture.</p>
<p>	Soon the hands in her privates turned to cocks themselves. Any other virgin, upon taking footlong, half-foot thick cocks in both ass and cunt, would have cried and bled and caterwauled, but the unguents and poultices worked-the tears streaming down Anna’s face weren’t of pain but pleasure, and the routine set in. </p>
<p>	A cock would invade her throat, sometimes thrust in and out like it was in a pussy, causing spurts of saliva to dribble out her abused mouth. Other times she’d do the work, bobbing and forcing the rod as far as it went down her throat. Her hands worked at her sides, as she stroked or fondled the pricks of bystanders, who often twisted and suckled at her dripping tits. A constant string of cocks hilted her pussy, thrusting upwards into and nearly through her cervix, with an assisting hand rubbing frantically at her clit. The same happened in her ass, where slicked members went in and out, sometimes replaced by phallic sex toys, sometimes fingers, until a man with an angry grunt pushed further, stretching her ass to accommodate his entire hand. </p>
<p>	On and on it went, and Anna could practically tell the passage of time only by the number of wet splatters the cocks in her hands shot onto her skinny back. All she saw before her was the beer belly of the man she was throating, and could barely register it anyway past the onrush of orgasms. Her used pussy and ass burned with sensation, and the pistons blasting into her, slicked by the cum left by their earlier users, continually brought her bliss with their rough entries, frenzied pumpings, gushing and removal. </p>
<p>	Outside, the sun had begun to rise, and the courier and handmaidens knew from the caterwauling and grunts that this was a particularly violent session. Yet they usually ended at dawn...</p>
<p>	It had been hours, and the menfolk’s frenzied copulations hadn’t ceased in the slightest. Anna, hours before slicked with perfumed oils, was a stinking, cum soaked mess. Her hair was matted with jism, and lumped hills of the substance slowly trickled down her face, irritating her eyes and forming white hillocks. Her lips, though still numbed, were a reddened, chapped mess, continually fucked for hours as they were. Her poor nipples were puffy and red, pulled and chomped repeatedly-and on her back on a slab, she lay in nearly an inch thick layer of semen. Men continually rutted her cunt and ass, and their state was sorry as well. Her lips were blackened and the pussyhole between them stretched from constant monster insertions-when one man exited with a belch of runny cum, the inner walls of her cunt sagged out to a state of near-prolapse, and her cervix-widened itself by constant intrusions-winked out from the hole. Anna’s belly, hours earlier flat as a board, had swollen to a point resembling pregnancy, crosshatched by stretch marks. Her ass had met a fate similar to her cunt: not just in terms of overflowing cum, but the small red rose of prolapse that shat out with the lack of pressure from the member. </p>
<p>Despite all this, Anna moaned against the invading member in her throat, and the men, oblivious to anything but their animal lust, sported erections as hard as they had when they started. </p>
<p>This frenzy would take another night, it seemed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>